degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Own Worst Enemy/@comment-4109358-20130726211741
I'm going to give this big review thing a whirl xD First off, I thought this episode was quite the improvement from last week's episode. I'd give it a nice solid B. Clare: I was extremely satisfied with her plot. Even though I really do love Eclare, I'm glad her plot wasn't centered around them. Even though Eli was there for a couple scenes, he acted as though he was a supporting character and didn't have too much involvement with her plot. I was saddened when it was revealed that Paula died, I wanted Clare's friendship with her to develop more. But, her dying of the same Cancer Clare has made Clare realize that she needs to make the best out of the situation before finding out her fate based on the MRI results. Even though Drew makes my skin crawl and many of his actions have made me wanna puke blood, I really do like the Clew friendship. I think Drew can learn to be more responsible from Clare, and Clare can learn not to be so stern from Drew. I'm very happy that Clare's MRI was clear. I really won't be able to handle another character I love being killed off. I just hope that they don't end the cancer storyline so quick. Even if she doesnt have any tumors or whatever, Cancer can still last quite a few months. Alli: I'm fucking sick of this plot. It's a fucking waste of space. I love Alli and I hate how her plots are generally involving boys she's involved with. We get it, Degrassi writers, Alli is extremely book smart, but not boy and street smart. They've been throwing this shit at us since she began her time on the show in Season 8. Alli is a strong, smart, and wonderful person and they make her out to be some ditzy, dick-hungry girl. She's always been there for the people she cares about most, (ie, Clare, Jenna, Sav, etc) and she was even eligable for early admission into MIT, but that fucking storyline was about her relationship with Dave. Overall, I'm really not gonna let this plot determine how I feel about the next few episodes. The amount of screen time it's getting pisses me the fuck off. Tristan: I love his friendship with Miles. My only issue with Tristan's POV in this episode was how he suddenly thinks that Miles is into him for the way he treated him the previous day. Calm your titties, boy. I'm very glad Miles reacted the way he did to the kiss. I've said this before, but I think Miles really needs Tristan in his life based on what we've seen and heard about his homelife. He probably sees the kiss as "someone actually cares about me and I'm not going to let it ruin anything." However, I am angry that Miles is sucking face with The Wicked Witch of the West. I'm pretty certain that Zoe wants him just to spite Maya and Tristan and has some petty reason to go after him. Miles is way better than that and shouldn't be involved with some stuck up, arrogant, nosy, spoiled brat. Hasn't he gone through enough?